


The Ocean

by Decemberbaby1299



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14227611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberbaby1299/pseuds/Decemberbaby1299





	The Ocean

The ocean is a being both wise and old;  
A creature about whom many stories have been told.  
Some men call her harsh, and some speak of her glory,  
But, my friends, I am quite sure  
You’ve never heard this story.

A story of a mother with no child to hold;  
A lonely old lady, or so I’ve been told.  
A suitor who reached out in desperate attempt  
To snare a new friend  
But down they all went.

Deep down in her depths where waters are cold  
And ships have all sunken with their treasures and gold.  
All of her acquaintances met a similar fate;  
An eternal trip through hell’s fire,  
Or through heaven’s gate.

Until the grim day a ship of travelers bold  
Sailed on her tides and through Heaven’s gates strolled.  
A storm took her down and left no one alive;  
Except for one child,  
The girl who survived.

A young pretty child caught in the waves as they rolled  
Until the ocean took notice and mercy was doled.  
She swept her up gently and deposited her ashore,  
Granting safe haven  
From the dark tempest’s roar.

When she awoke all wet, but not cold,  
The ocean was kind and the girl’s loss she consoled.  
And from that day forward they were mother and child;  
The ocean giving her love  
As the young girl ran wild.

They lived in this way for twelve years all told  
Until the young girl was twenty years old.  
Then came the day she fell dreadfully ill  
With a sickness the ocean  
Did not know how to heal.

So the sea had a choice, her child’s future to mold;  
To love her till death or let a new path unfold.  
Should she keep her love close or send her away,  
Back to man’s world  
Where she might wish to stay?

She had wished for so long for someone to hold;  
Someone to know her; a young mind to mold.  
Should she return to her long life so lonely and dim,  
Or keep hold of her child  
Though her fate might be grim?

Eventually, though her heart was controlled  
And for this painful act, she should be extolled.  
For in the night she led a ship to pass by  
And sent them her daughter  
That she would not die.

Now once more alone, this tale may seem told,  
The book may seem shut, the credits seem rolled.  
But that’s not the end, for the sweet girl did live  
And she never forgot  
The care the ocean did give.

Many years later it was a sight to behold;  
The dear girl returned with her own girl enrolled.  
As the sea had loved her, she now had her own child to love  
A brilliant young angel  
Sent from Heaven above.

 

And that my dear friends is how this tale did unfold.  
Now the lovely dear ocean has two girls to hold.  
Two girls to listen and hear the things she will say,  
And two girls to take care of   
To this very day.

Now hush my dear friends, I must make a confession.  
No, hush my dear friends. I will answer your question.  
How do I know this isn’t all speil?  
The girl was my mother,  
And she said it was real.


End file.
